yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spiffing Brit
The Spiffing Brit, known to his friends as Spiff, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. His speciality is real-time strategy games and the breaking thereof; a considerable portion of his channel showcases his ability to find game-breaking exploits in games, and then proceeding to break said games in half. Though he is mostly known for engaging in the acts of tom-foolery. In the past his content mainly consisted of grand strategy game timelapse videos, in which he commentated the events of a certain scenario sped up with subtitles. Because of this, he accquired the alias "The Timelapse Guy" in the community. Spiff's character (on-screen persona) is somewhat of a satirical stereotype of a British person. As the name "The Spiffing Brit" implies, he is incredibly fond of all things British, such as the Queen, tea (Yorkshire Tea Gold, specifically) and colonialism. He is known for dragging around a massive thousand-teabag container of Yorkshire Tea when in YogTowers, mostly just so he can bring it out on stream and smell it whenever he wants. He has attended YogCon 2019 (dressed in a Union Jack morph suit) and Gamescom, and occasionally joins the rest of the crew for TTT. He joined the Yogscast in 2019Today I Joined The Yogscast Network!, and took part in that year's Christmas livestreams. Trivia *Spiff has a fiancée called Ashley (Mango) *Spiff's age is unknown. The Wii Fit trainer estimated his age at 62.Ok boomer Leo remarked on stream that she is no longer the youngest person in the office now that Spiff is here (much to his annoyance), leading to the speculation that he is 11 to her 12. Lewis has said that he was a "45 year old in a 25 year old's body," so he is likely 25. *Spiff plays Bass Guitar, as was revealed by his fiancée on her Twitch Stream on February 8th, 2020. *Spiff's favorite tea is infamously Yorkshire Tea Gold. He references it so much, that the Yorkshire Tea company sent him a modified package of Spiffing Tea.Spiffing Tea *Spiff thinks he's 14% better than others at making clips on Mango's stream. *Winner of the annual TABS TOURNAMENT (H.O.R.S.E) Jingle Jam 2019. *Spiff's player model in Trouble in Terrorist Town is that of the Team Fortress 2 Blue Spy, with Thomas the Tank Engine for a head, wearing pixelated thug life glasses.Thomas The Dank Engine **When Spiff is the detective in TTT, his trusted team is called the Spiff Squad, or SS for short, as opposed to Ben's Shark Guard and Tom's Palp Patrol. **Spiff has admitted than when he is Detective, his go-to strategy is just to RDM Rythian, and that he finds it quite stressful when Rythian is not around, since then he actually has to figure out who the Traitors are. *Spiff starred in Doctor Simon Clark's 'I Wish It Could Be Festag Every Day', taking part as the Ungors. *Spiff likes to meme his wiki page.https://twitter.com/TheSpiffingBrit/status/1193255948518907905https://imgur.com/a/czJ0iBV *Spiff and Ashley live in the UK city of Oxford.https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantHedonisticSpiderRalpherZ Notable Quotes *"Oh beans!" *"You silly melon." *''After someone makes a bad joke:'' "Funny man!" *"Spiff Squad assemble!" *"Existence is pain, Barry." *"Are you an unpaid intern? How would you like to be paid even less? Then sign up to work at SpiffCo today, we'll take anyone!" *''On Lancashire Tea:'' "It is bloody mudwater trying to capitalize off of the glorious success of Yorkshire Tea!" Links *Youtube *Twitch *Twitter *Patreon *Reddit Gallery Spiffing_Brit.png|Spiff's Youtube and Twitter avatar. HulkSpiff.jpg|Spiff's avatar when he goes into war. SpiffandtheQueen.jpg|Spiff next to his majestic portrait of the Queen (long may she reign). Spiff'sFaceReveal.png|Spiff's face reveal on the Wasteland 3 - Today I Played video. SpiffTeabaggingtheAudience.png|Spiff teabagging office cam. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Content Producers Category:Spiff